The dragons Call
by Heavenly Fox
Summary: on his birthday Saurtobi sneds Naruto away with two teachers and his family scrolls. What will Naruto do when he finds out the truth...will he forgive or will he seek revenge upon those who had hurt him.what about the dragon which has been calling him
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen of the village hidden in the leaf, Sounds of celibration could be heard all over the village Children laughing and smileing running care-free through the village, Adult's drinking and reminising of the past with old friends for today was October 10th the day the Kyubi fell to the 4th hokage at the cost of his own life,But all wasnt peacefull and joyfull for one small Six year old named Uzumaki Naruto for today was the day of his birth normally on a child's birthday they where congratulated and given presents but not he, all he got where extra beatings from the staff at the orphange even the other children where encouraged to beat him. Now we find the small boy running from a mob which was after his blood running through allyways trying to escape tears streaming from his eye's as he tried to understand why he was always beaten and chased when he did nothing wrong, Abused and called a Demon he ran from them hopeing he would find an escape from the hate and beatings, turning down another ally he found to his horror it was a dead end, thinking quickly he dived behind a pile of rubbish trying to hide himself.

"HE WENT DOWN THERE" he heard some-one shout as he started to shake with fear, hearing the mob draw closer he pulled himself in trying to make himself as small as possible behind the rubbish hopeing they whould over look him closing his eye's he waited trying to quench the fear growing inside him, suddenly he was grabbed roughly on the arm and thrown infront of the mob landing hard on his shoulder

"TRYING TO HIDE WERE WE DEMON SCUM." one of the mob shouted while stamping on Naruto's side, Naruto cried out in pain as he felt his rib's break

"YOU DIE TO DAY DEMON"

"YOU'VE PLAGUED OUR VILLAGE LONG ENOUGH DEMON TRASH!"

"YOULL PAY FOR THE DEATH'S OF OUR LOVED-ONE'S" the mob shouted as they drew closer and started to beat him, stomping on him with there boot's stabing him with anything which was at had, broken sake bottels kitchen knives kunai one of them even had a pitch fork..

"HEY LET'S YOU HIS AS TARGET PRACTICE FOR THAT FIRE JUTSU WE LERNT TO DAY" shouted to genin who where in the crowd, the villager's yelled at this as the two genin went through some had-seals.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu" the two genin roared as two fireball's left there mouths and hit naruto who screamed as he was encompussed in the flame's, the genin where laughing as they heard him scream as the fire burnt his body, suddenly their laughter was cut off by two kunai's embeding themselves in their throat's, blood rushed out of their throats and mouths, the mob froze as they where bathed in killing intent looking up they saw the Hokage stood in all his glory surrounded by two squads of Anbu, the hokage was flanked by to people who made the mob's blood run cold Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko of the ANBU interagation and torture devision. The Hokage staring at the mob with barely contained rage he truned to Ibiki and said " arrest them all and interigate all Shnobi whithin the mob...No exceptions." his voice carried to the mob which made a few of them lose control of their bowls.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Ibiki replied and motioned to the ANBU who took them to the cells underneath the Hokage tower after they where gone the hokage rushed over to the burnt broken body of Uzumaki Naruto with Anko at his side. Looking at his body the Hokage was disgusted and even Anko who speisalised in torture was disgusted at what the mob had done to him. Carefully the Hokage picked up Naruto's body truning to Anko

"Follow me " He said as he ran to the hospital with Anko by his side, Upon reaching the hospital he saw a blonde haired women shouting at the hospital staff Saurtobi recognised her as one of his student's Tsunade, by her side was a young women with black hair who he gussed was her aprentice walking up to them, he heard Tsunade say

"Come Shizune we're leaving" as they turned around they caught sight of Saurtobi and Anko, she then noticed the small chared body of a young boy running over to them

"What the hell happened to this boy Saurtobi" She asked while running a dioagnostic jutsu over the boy's body, her eye's widened at the injurie's the boy had sustained turning her head to look at Shizune she said " Quickly take him to OR ill be with you in a sec" Shizune did as she was told not willing to argure as she saw the state of the boy, quickly and as carefully as she could she took the boy from Saurtobi and ran to the nearest free OR when she was gone Tsunade looked back at Saurtobi and asked

"What the hell happened" at this Saurtobi told her as they went to the OR after wards Tsuande was pissed at the treatment they boy recived muttering to her self she steped into the OR to try and save the boy's life, Sighing to him self Saurtobi turned to Anko

"Stay here till they come out then go with the boy...Do not leave his side no telling what they will do to him in his current state"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Replied Anko looking pissed off becuse it remided her of the treatment she used to recive but a lot worse

"Send for me when he wake's also tell Tsunade i want to see her in my office before she leave's the village" at this Anko Just nodded her head, Saurtobi sighed and left the hospital heading for his office and the paperwork which he whould be required to fill out becuse of tonights insedent.

Upon ariving in his office Saurtobi walked up to the picture of the forth Hokage giving a thought to the dead man Saurtobi removed the picture from the wall to reviel a safe hidden behind it, cutting him self with a kunai he quickly swiped blood over the seal watching as it glowed after fadeing the was an aduible CLICK as the safe opened, reaching inside Saurtobi pulled out two scrolls and closed the safe, after closing the safe he sat down at his desk looking at the scrolls in his hand's as if deciding something, sighing to himself he put the scrolls to one side and pulled out a blank scroll and started to write upon it knowing that it whould cause repercusons, after finishing the scroll he rolled it up and placed a seal upon it so only the person it was addressed to whould be able to read it, pushing a button on his desk he called for his assisstint, waiting till she opened the door and asked

"Hai Hokage-sama what do you need" She asked in a pleasent tone of voice

"Can you summon Kakashi here for me please and tell him if he is late i will demote him and he will have to do D-rank mission's till i retire" he replied

"Hai Hokage-sama" and with that she was gone leaving the aged hokage to his thought's, after around ten minutes there was a small puff of smoke indicatig that some-one had arrived..

"you needed me hokage-sama" Kakashi replied in a lazy tone of voice

"Yes Kakashi i do... i have a mission for you.. it's an S-class mission you are to deliver this scroll to my student Jiraiya and wait with him to see if he replies you leave in an hour understood"

"Hai Hokage-sama and may i inquire to the condition of Naruto" Kakashi asked with a small ammount of worry in his voice at the end

"I dont know Kakashi at the moment he is in surgery...dont worry Tsunade is conducting it with her aprentice Shizune"

"Thank you Hokage-sama ill leave right away" and with that Kakashi dissipered with a pook of smoke once again leaving the hokage with his thought's

After what seamed like hours Tsunade and her Aprentice walked into his office looking tired looking up at them with fear in his eye's he asked the daunting question

"How bad was it Tusnade" knowing full well that it wasnt going to be pretty, as Tusnade looked at her old teacher she could see the worry and fear in his eye's and the weight of his age bearing down upon him

"It was bad sensi...i dont know how he survived this long, mutiple broken ribs both legs and arms broken numerous stab wounds upon his torso and most of his organs where damaged as well also he suffered around sixty percent third degree burns to his body, luckly we where there or he wouldnt have survived, all he need is rest now but i dont know when he will wake up becuse of the psycelogical damage done to him."

letting out a sigh Saurtobi was glad the boy was alive but angered that the village whould do something like this to a small boy

"Who or what is he Saurtobi becuse none of the other staff whould help also who did this to him" she asked expecting answers, with a sigh he told her

"His Name is Uzumaki Naruto but that is not his real name, no i cant tell you becuse if i did the council would have a fit and the Uchiha's whould try and kill him also if his father's enemy's found out he was alive he whould have assination attempts on him or we would be at a state of war. " takeing a breath he looked at the two people sat in his office watching there faceal expression's the most used one was confusion, Tsunade looked at him and nodded her head telling him to continue

"He is also a Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsnue" at this Tsunade and Shizune gasped at the fate the poor boy had upon his shoulders " But that's not the worst part the people who did this to him where our own villager's and Shnobi" once again Tsunade and Shizune gasped before there eye's narrowed in anger before They could do anything Saurtobi spoke again

"Tsunade i have an offer...if you will stay here till Kakashi and Jiraiya return i will pay off all your gambleing debts" Shizune was shocked that the hokage whould offer this knowing that Tsunade's debt's where huge, she looked at her master and saw that she was thinking

"what have you got planed Saurtobi" she asked to which he replied

"I can only tell you when Jiraiya arrives"

"Fine i will stay till Jiraiya arrives and once he is here youll have some explaing to do..." and with that she walked out of his office with Shizune trailing behind.

Sarutobi got out of his chair and turned to face the Hokage montain looking at the face's carved into the rock he smiled as his gaze driffted over the face's of his mentores and his own face but the smile left his face when he gazed upon the face of the Forth thinking to himself about that fatefull night six years ago _ahhh minto why oh why did you not let me do the sealing, you still had far to go in life but you threw it away fro this village and inturn they have disregarded your last wish and do not see the boy as the container for the fox but as the fox reborn, i sometimes wander what it would have been like if you had lived,"_ and with thoses last few thoughts Saurtobi retired home for the night, waiting for the dawn of a new day that would hopefull change naruto's life for the better.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Saurtobi stood watching over Naruto while Tsunade performed a check up on him to see if all of his wounds were healedthinking to himself about how he could have prevented this, but the council had forbade him from takeing him in and when ever any-one else wanted to take him in they where denied, suddenly the door burst open and Jiraiya stood in the door way glareing dagger's at the old man,stepping in he closed the door slowly and set up a privicy barrier he then turned to Saurtobi

"What is so importent that you have to summon me with the threat of declareing me a nuke-nin saurtobi" Jiraiya asked with rage seaping into his voice, Tsunade was shocked that her old sensi whould threaten Jiraiya like that

"Becuse you whould not have come for at least another month at the least" Saurtobi said with regret in his voice

"Fine...so what do you want im a busy man Sensi"

"First let's take this to my office...there are tomany unfriendly ears about" Saurtobi said in a tone of voice which broke no arrguments, Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who agreed and with that they left the Hospital and went to the Hokage's office, Upon entering the office Saurtobi put up another privicy barrier then proceded to sweep the room for any hidden devices or ninja, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other with confusion

"Sorry about that but i have Know that Danzo place's listning and recording devices in my office along with sometime's hideing a member of his NE anbu in here" Saurtobi explained to his students who were shocked at what the old war hawk did, Saurtobi sat down at his desk an motioned his two students to take a seat which they did wanting an explanation for his actions

"I will first apologise for what i have done to get you both hear but it is a highly importent matter which concerns both of you" Saurtobi said while watching their facel expression's which changed to confusion while they looked at each other

"What concerns us old man, becuse for all i know the only links we have to each other is that we are both Sannin of the village" Jiraiya stated

"There is another...for it concerns your students will Jiraiya" at this Jiraiya was shocked not knowing that his student had left a will of any kind suddenly the shock was replaced with anger

"Why was i not told this till now old man" He said with anger in his voice

"Beacuse the council declared his will void" both Tsunade and Jiraiya were pissed that the council had declared the Yondamie's will invalid

"Tell me what right have they to declare his will invalid" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya said with venom in their voices

"becuse they didnt want his techniques leaving the village, they wanted to train all of our Shnobi in them esspicaly the Hiraishin" at this Both Jiraiya and Tsuande were outraged tha the council would do somehting like that

"But fortunatly all information on his techniques and how to use them are locked away in the Namikaze Clan house which is protected by a blood seal, which the council will try and order you to break."

"No chance in hell i will, thoes techniques belong in his family and since there is no living Namikaze they will stay locked up" Jiraiya stated with a smirk on his face thinking how the council would reacte when he told them to go fuck them selves. Tsunade noticde that Saurtobi paled a little bit and gulped when Jiraiya said that there where no living Namikaze relitives

"Saurtobi what are you hideing from us" Tsunade stated drawing Jiraiya's attention away from his little day dream about the council riping out there own hair

"Well there is one last living Namikaze..." Before he could finish Jiraiya leaped over his desk and grabed Saurtobi round the neck and slammed him into his desk

"You Mean to tell me that Minto's Son is alive" He said anger full in his voice, Tsunade was shocked that Jiraiya would do something like this to their sensi

"Yes Jiraiya Minto's and Kushina's child is alive " At this Tsunade grabed Saurtobi out of Jiraiya's grasp and threw into the wall

"YOU BASTERED YOU LIED TO US YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD GOD DAM REASON OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL DIE TO DAY" Tsuande shouted in Saurtobi's face

"Yes i have a god dam reason if you let me up ill tell you why i lied to you" with this Tsunade relised Saurtobi and sat back down cracking her knuckles, Jiraiya aslo sat down and craked his knuckles

"The reason i lied to you was becuse when you asked both Danzo and my old team-mates where in the room. what do you think whould happen if they found out that Minto's son was alive...they would have given him to Danzo and his Root Anbu, turned him into an emotionless killer"

after hearing all this they both calmed down then Tsunade looked up and asked the daunting question " Where is he and what is his name?" upon hearing this saurtobi looked at his desk not dearing to meet his students eye's " I will tell you but i will have to ask you to do something for me"

"Dont play with me old man tell me now..."

"i will if you will take him away from the village and teach him...even if you teach him nothing of your own style's or techniques but as long as he can do his family's style of Tijutsu and even learn some of his father's moves i will ask nothing of either of you for as long as i live" Tsunade and Jiraiya didnt even have to think about it they just looked at each other and said "Fine" after they said that it looked to them as if a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders

"Now after i tell you who he is i will have to make you swear that you will not harm any of the villager's" At this Jiraiya looked confused but the look on Tsuande's face said it all.

"YOUR TELLING ME THAT STUPID GAKI USED HIS OWN SON FOR THE SEALING" Tsunade's voice rang out in the small office

"Yes he did" and with this Jiraiya looked angry and confused, he looked at Tsunade and asked " Why Tsunade have you seen him"

"Yes i have Jiraiya and so have you...it's the boy i was looking at in the hospital when you walked in." this time it was Jiraiya's turn to yell

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM AND WHO THE FUCK DID IT" when Saurtobi told him that it was the villager's Jiraiya was pissed to say the least

"as soon as the boy has recovered enough we are leaving"

"Have him back in time for the Genin exams and give these to Naruto when you leave the village" Saurtob said as he handed the Two scroll's on his desk to Tsunade and with that they left his office and went straight to the hospital leaving Sautobi to wallow in guilt about his mistake of not letting the know sooner

Upon reaching Naruto's room they noticed that the door was slightly ajar and heard the sound of a man screaming out in pain quickly they rushed into the room and saw a doctor on the floor cradeling a broken arm with a purple haird Kunoichi stood over him, a kunai spinning around her finger and a sadistic smirk on her face upon seaing the two Sannin she grined at them

"caught this rat trying to posion the gaki" she said to the sannin who instently let out enough killing intent to make the Kyubi seam like a fluffy kitten, Tsunade carmly walked over to the injured doctor and grabbed him and held him up to eye level and spat in his face, she then reached doen and grabbed the man's crown jewls and using her super-strength she crushed them makeing the poor doctor scream out in pain she then healed them so that the pain was gone but he would never get it up again, shen then threw him at Anko

"Take this pice of shit to Ibiki and tell him Tsuande say's play rough becuse when he's done ill come down and heal him so he can do it again" at this Anko's face looked like she won the lottery grinning with glee she grabbed the poor doctor and giving a cheecky salute to the Two Sannin she dissipered with a poof of smoke. Turning to Jiraiya she found him in a corner covering his little Jiraiya in fear

"Grow up" Tsunade told him, she then turned and picked up Naruto's medical chart, flipping through it a frown formed on her head looking to her team-mate she said " No one's even checked up on him since i left" Jiraiya was about to respond when a groan cam from Naruto quickly they both rushed to his bed side waiting for him to wake up.

**INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND WHILE THIS IS ALL HAPPINING**

Naruto awoke with a groan, opening his eye's he found himself at the top of a mountin, looking around he could only stare in awe of the view, he could see for miles and miles " Where the hell am i" He asked not expecting an answer, then he heard a voice on the wind..._**Naruto...call my name naruto...**_ " what who's there...show your self" he said to the wind _**follow the sound of my voice naruto**_ he heard so he looked around and found a small path as he walked along e heard the voice grow stronger, finaly he reached a cave hewn into the mountin side _**come naruto i will not hurt you for to hurt you is to brake the bond of trust and honour**_ thinking for a moment he shruged his shoulder's and entered the cave, after walking for a while the cave opened up into a large chamber looking around he saw no-one so he called out " Im here..." as he said that he heard a rumbling that sounded like laughter "_**i know hatchling...for i can see you."**_ as he heard the words torches placed all around the chamber lit up batheing the room in a soft glow naruto gasped at what he saw, sitting in the iddle of the chamber was a Dragon surrounded by treasure, the dragon was arround 130 ft in length and stood arround 50 ft tall looking over the dragon he coudnt help but gasp at the magnificent colour the dragon was, it's scales where a dark green which glowed in the light of the torches, it's wings where pitch black and it's eye's where a beutifal shade of blue,shakeing him self out of the aww inspired stuper he asked " Where am i and why am i here also what is your name" the dragon chuckled _**"Such an inquisitive mind for one so young...you are here becuse i have called you and we are in my home...i will tell you why you are here shortly but for now sit and i will explain."**_ hearing this Naruto moved towards the dragon and sat down faceing it "_** my name is Ragnarock...i am the lord of the Ancient dragons long forgotten by the world of man...i have been calling out to the world of man since time began seeking one who could here my voice and now i have found you"**_

"What do you mean you've been calling out" Naruto asked confused at what the dragin was saying

"_**I have been searching for one such as yourself who is pure of heart and soul who would do anything to protect thoes who you hold dear to be my master"**_

"wait...what do you mean to be your master?"

_**" yes you are now my master and i will serve only you and one's of your blood as will my children when they hatch...for why i have chosen you is becuse i have seen into your soul and sean your memorys and have found that you are not tainted by darkness..if you where i would have destroyed you"**_ at this naruto gulped, Ragnarock saw this and chuckled..

_**"Now hatchling our time is running short when you awaken ask your hokage for the Book of Ancient's if he ask's why just tell him my name."**_

"Ok Ragnarock...er two things...1 when will i see you again and 2 how do i get out of here" he asked at this the Dragon burst out with laughter

_**"when you awake and leave you village to train just call out for me"**_ naruto looked at the dragon confused by what he ment "_**you will know what to do when the time is right hatchling and i will send you back now"**_ Ragnarock told Naruto who just nodded his head " Ok ill see you soon then and thanks" _**" No problem hatchling"**_ and with that he sent Naruto back to the world of the living.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was stood in the Hokage's office with Tsunade and Jiairya waiting for the Hokage to return from the meeting with the council,looking around the office Naruto noticed that it was well furbished but could not see past the Hokage's desk for all the paperwork which was stacked upon it, After a few minutes the Hokage returned and greeted them all and sat down at his desk, reaching into his robes he pulled out his pipe and put it in his mouth

"Now Naruto i have called you here to disscuss your what it going to be hapining to you for the next six years"

"What do you mean ojji-san" Naruto asked in a confused voice

"for the next six years you will be traing with my student's Tsunade and Jiairya of the sannin" at this Naruto's jaw droped at the thought of being trained by two members of the Sannin but before he could say anything the hokage held his hand up to stall Naruto

"Now you will be leaving the village after this meeting and will return intime for the Genin exams in six years..Now during the years which you are absent from the viilage you will be traveling through out most of the elemental country's learning about them also you will be learning Ninjutsu Taijutsu and other skill's from Jiairya and from Tsunade you will be learning Human Anatomy along with medical skill's...now is there anything you whould like to ask" Saurtobi said as he finished outlineing Naruto's six year trip

Naruto thought for a second about what he whould be learning from his new Sensi's

" Ojji-san is it alright if i lernt Kenjutsu as well but not a single blade style but with Two blade's" asked Naruto which left Saurtobi with a smile on his face " Im sure something can be arranged for you to learn Kenjutsu Naruto-kun"

"Also do you have a book called The Book Of Ancient's" when Naruto said this sarutobi face turned into a frown Tsunade and Jiairya looked confused as they had never heard of the book

"Yes i do Naruto...but tell me how do you Know of this Book" Sarutobi turned very serious at this point

"Ragnarock told me to ask you about it...something about me being able to hear it's call" as soon as Sarutobi heard this he gasped in shock stunning his student's who turned and asked

"hey sensi what's with this Book and who or what is Ragnarock" They asked at the same time looking at Sarutobi who was still sat there in shock, quickly recovering he ran through a few seals and activated a privacy barrier

"What i am about to say is an S-classed secret breaking this will incure a harsh punishment understood Naruto" Sarutobi asked his tone brokeing to argument from the young boy who just nodded

"Very well then...The book of ancient's is a book which contains what most people think is just a random bunch of text from the time before the hidden village's where started...but on the last few page's the text is written in a strange language which none of our translator's or code brakers could decifer all the could find out was that it was written over at least two to three thousand years before the Biju where formed.." at this every-one in the room gasped at this information

"Now all through out the text one name keep's poping up and when it does it is sourronded by power indecating that this Ragnarock is a creature of great power and wisdom if its age is anything to go by" as Sarutobi finished he stood up and moved over to his book shelf and pulled a hefty tomb from the shelf and presented it to Naruto who took it with shakeing hand's...running his hand over thr front of the book he felt a pin prick lifting his hand away from the cover he saw a small cut on his hand, Blood from his wound ran down his hand and a small ammount droped onto the cover landing on the Dragon inscribed on the cover...what happened next shocked every-one in the room as the blood hit the dragon it dissipered and the Dragon began to glow and flow arround the book as if alive after going around the whole book it came to rest where it started as it stoped there was a small click, looking up at the hokage to see if it was alright to continue he recived a nod from all three slowly opening the book he skiped to the back and looked at the last few page's which the hokage said had contained writeing in a strange language, upon reaching the page naruto found that he could read the text written there

"Ojji-san i thought that you said that it was in a strange language" asked a confused Naruto at this the Hokage rasied his eye brows " When i last chceked it was why.."

"Well i can read it" with this little bomb shell sarutobi moved out of his chair and stood looking over Naruto's shoulder at the text...but to his dismay it still looked like a bunch of symbolys walking back to his seat he started to mutter under his breath "Hmmmm...it looks like only he can read it..." at this both of his student's where shocked then Jiairya put in his thought's " There was probebly a seal hidden under the cover and when his blood hit it the seal activated" every-one nodded at Jiairy's guess " im surprised that no-one found it" they turned to Naruto and found him reading the text with a frown on his face

"Well Naruto what does it say" Tsunade asked

"it's direction's to a cave where the sleeping beast echo's its call" at this their face's became frowns

"Does it discribe this so called beast" Sarutobi asked with concern

"No but it gives a name...Ragnarock" after hearing this Jiairya muttered "Well that helps"

"Naruto where did you hear that name anyway" Naruto looked at Sarutobi and was about to say something but stopped midway to think

"Have you ever had a dream where it seamed so real that you belive that it was" He asked watching them to try and gage their reactions but all of them where skilled at hideing their reactions

"Yes i have Naruto...tel me what happened in this...dream of yours"

"Well it went like this" and with that Naruto discribed the dream to them after telling them Sarutobi let out a sigh while thinking '_at least the fox isnt doing anything to Naruto at the moment...it seam's that it is still asleep.'_

"Very well then if you have a chance during your training you may go to this Mountin but becarefull and do not hesitate to back away if it is to dangerous understand" Sarutobi told the three of them which he recived nod's "Very well then i have taken enough of your time and the day grow's short im sure you have a lot of traveling to do" and with this Jiraiya turned to Naruto " Go and pack your stuff Gaki..no point leaving anything behind" as soon as he said this Naruto's face fell and he looked sad

Tsunade saw this and asked about it " What's with the face Naruto" he just pointed at his clothe's which where in a sorry state

"This is all i own...every-time i got something new either the people at the orphange whould take it from me and give it to the other kids and when i complained they beat me or other villager's just acused me of stealing and beat me then destroy what ever it was i had"

At this revilation the Hokage and the two Sannin where silent before anger welled up with in them a single thought passed threw each of their thought's

'_They had no right...this village has fallen far' _Sarutobi got up from behind his desk and walked over to a safe in the wall and opened it pulling out an envelope he gave it to Naruto

"take this and get some new cloths and equpiment for your trip...im sure Tsunade and Jiariya whould accompany you" at which said people nodded " Also go to the Wolf Claw Shnobi store...dont worry Naruto the owner is a close friend of mine_ 'and your father's old team-mate_' ao you need not worry."

Naruto stood up and gave Sarutobi a hug " Thank's Ojji-san...ill make you proud of me" Sarutobi let out a chuckle " I have no doubt of that Naruto no doubt at all" and with that Naruto and the Two Sannin left the office and went to the store Sarutobi had mentioned, Just like he said the shop keaper held nothing against Naruto and allowed him to buy what ever he wanted with in reason

Naruto had picked up everything he whould need but he wanted to get a sword or two looking at the swords on display he could find nothing which kept his intrest walking up to the counter where the Shopkeaper was talking to the Sannin about random stuff.

"Excuse me but do you do custom made wepon's" Naruto asked the shopkeaper, at this they looked at Naruto and the shopkeaper nodded " Yes we do..what do you have in mind young naruto" thinking for a moment about what he whould like he then had an image flash in his mind

"Well i whould like to short blade's around a foot and a half long so the blade whould be about a foot long" as Naruto was discribeing this the shopkeaper had pulled out a little notpad and started jotting down what naruto said.

" could you make the grip a soft green with a curved shurkan typr hilt" the shopkeaper just nodded and kept writing " Also whould you be able to have it so one blade is black the other white" another nod " and have white veins runing through the black blade and black through the white " another nod but this one gained a raised eyebrow

"also could you put some seals on it so that only i could use them" another nod "anything else" the shopkeaper asked Naruto thought for a moment then spoke up "Yeah whould you be able to make the sheaths the same colour as the blade's and whould you be able to engave a Dragon at the top of each blade" At this the small group was stunned thinking what the blade's whould look like...Tsunade summed it up with a single word " Wow" but the shopkeaper was stareing at Naruto as if he couldnt see him properly suddenly his eyebrows shot over the top of his head and his eye's gaped quickly turning on his heal he ran into the back of the shop from where the small gropu heard crashing and cursing as stuff was thrown about second's later the shopkeaper came out with to blade's which looked exactly like what Naruto had discribed, The shopkeaper looked straight at naruto and handed one of them to him.

"Draw" was all he said and Naruto nodded and griped the handle and pulled the blade out of the sheathe gasping at how light it felt and how it looked like he had discribed as soon as it had cleared the sheathe Naruto felt a a pair of hand's grip his shoulder's and the shopkeaper knelt down in front of naruto looking him straight in the eye

"Who are you...who was you father" at this Naruto was shocked as where the sannin who had subtly drew their own wepons

"Im Uzumaki Na..."

"NO...that is not your true name" the sannin gasped

"How do you Know that" Tsunade said with a hint of anger in her voice the shopkeaper stood and turned to her looking her staright in the eye

"I forged thoes swords over six years ago as a presant for my best friend but he died and i was told his son was dead, as soon as Naruto discribed the swords and if you look past the wisker marks on his face you can tell who his father is"

"WHAT...YOU ALL KNEW MY FATHER...WHO WAS HE" Naruto shouted the shopkeaper turned to answer but Tsunade cut him off

"After we leave the village we will tell you...its not safe in the village to tell you" at hearing this Naruto just nodded trusting that he whould get the answer when they left

After around an hour they had sorted out Naruto's stuff and payed for it and had left the village and where well on their way as they stoped for a moment naruto was about to ask about his parent's when something clicked in his mind _'call for me young one...roar till the heaven's answer' _at this Naruto turned to Tsunade and Jiariya

"Im about to do something...just dont move or say anything please" at this they where both curious and just nodded moving away from them Naruto stood tall and looked to the sky he thought what he was going to shout when word's came in to his mind and he said with every fiber of his being.

"Born in darkness...raised in the fire's of war...answer the call...Ragnarock" and with that Naruto let out an almighty roar scareing even the two Sannin who jumped next to him

"What the hell are you doing Gaki...you've alerted our presence to everyone in a five mile radius stupid gak..."Jiariya shouted but Tusnade put a hand over his mouth and looked up

"Listen" she wispered and he did he was about to speak when he heard it another roar in the distance an answer to the call naruto had made, they couldnt see what was coming but they could feel it suddenly Naruto moved back a little Tsunade and Jiariya where confused by this tell something landed where Naruto was stood not a second ago they could only look on in wonder at the sight of the beast infront of them

"Hello Naruto.." The beast said sounding quite light even though it came from a power full and old beast

"Hello...Ragnarock."


End file.
